


text me

by iridescentmyth (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, a texting fic that no one asked for, its a casual texting thing to show the behind the scenes of victuuri, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iridescentmyth
Summary: vic and yuuri texting bc why not





	

vic: frickidy frack i need a snack

 

yuurii: what

 

vic: hey yuuri

 

yuurii: ya

 

vic: where r u

 

yuurii: y do u want to know

 

vic: because i LOVe u now tell me

 

yuurii: oh god

 

yuurii: im in the onsen why do u want to know

 

vic: because im bored and i want to hang out with my b oy Frien nd

 

yuurii: i love your spelling

 

vic: one of the many htings u love about me amirite

 

yuurii: sure

 

vic: why r u using ur phone in the onsen anyway

 

yuurii: idk i got bored

 

vic: thEN WHY DIDNT U CALL ME

 

vic: i feel so betrayed 

 

yuurii: IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO

 

vic: jkHdgwksd calm down baby i wa just joking

 

vic: i love messing with u

 

yuurii: i hate u so much

 

vic: say that to the stack of posters of me in your closet

 

yuurii: im leaving

 

vic: staaAAAaaaaaaaAy with me’

 

vic: cause ur aAaAALALl i neeeeed

 

yuurii: charming 

 

yuurii: meet me in my bedroom in 10 minutes

 

vic: im already there

 

yuurii: ….why

 

vic: how else do u think i found out about the posters

 

yuurii: holy crap i hate u

 

vic: u love me really

 

yuurii: do i?

 

vic: well it would be awkward if u didnt since we’re kinda sorta a thing now

 

yuurii: i love how u always have a witty comeback

 

yuurii: ok im coming 

 

vic: like u did last night? ;)))))))

 

yuurii: IM SO CLOSE TO KICKING YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE

 

vic: okAY IM SORRY ILL BE WAITING FOR U BABY

 

yuurii: u better be

 

vic: love u

 

yuurii: i love u2

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
